I Kissed A Boy
by LadyGlee
Summary: Lorsque Mr Schuester propose sa leçon de la semaine, il n'a aucune idée de la tempête qu'il va déclencher. Jake refuse de chanter et ses mots dépassent sa pensée. Et c'est Ryder qui en fait les frais. Une seule solution: s'excuser. Sauf que la conversation va prendre une tournure inattendue.


**J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

─ Leçon de la semaine, annonça Mr Schuester. Les garçons vous allez devoir vous approprier des chansons interprétées par des femmes et les filles, vous l'aurez compris, vous vous approprierez des chansons interprétées par des hommes.

Un vent d'enthousiasme souffla sur le Glee club.

─ Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. C'est moi qui assigne les chansons. Jake tu reprendras _I Kissed A Girl _qui devient de ce fait _I Kissed A Boy. _Kitty, tu ...

─ Même pas en rêve, lança Jake.

─ Un problème ? s'enquit Will en dévisageant l'adolescent.

─ Oui. Je refuse de chanter cette chanson.

─ Pour quelles raisons ?

─ Je ne fais pas dans les licornes et arcs-en-ciel. Demandez plutôt à Ryder, c'est plus son domaine que le mien.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la salle et Jake réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui et Ryder qui était assis à ses côtés. Ce dernier se leva en évitant de croiser le regard de son ami puis sortit de la classe en courant. Les New Directions restèrent sans voix quelques secondes.

─ Quelqu'un devrait aller le voir, déclara Sam.

Marley et Kitty se levèrent d'un même mouvement mais Jake fut plus rapide et quitta la salle sans un mot. Dans le couloir, il s'arrêta réalisant qu'il ne savait pas où s'était réfugié son ami. En fait, il y avait deux possibilités : les vestiaires ou les gradins du stade de foot. Le jeune homme consulta sa montre. A cette heure-ci, le terrain de sport était occupé par les cheerleaders. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une option.

Il se mit à déambuler dans le lycée tout en se maudissant de sa stupidité et de son impulsivité. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte des vestiaires, il hésita sur la marche à suivre. Il inspira profondément et entra dans la pièce. Il s'adossa à la porte pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas interrompus.

Ryder était assis à cheval sur le banc et lui faisait dos.

─ Va t'en !

─ Je suis désolé.

Ryder se retourna tout en restant assis.

─ Oh tu es désolé ? Alors tout va bien ! Je me sens déjà mieux merci ! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.

─ Je suis désolé, répéta Jake piteux.

─ Tu étais le seul à savoir que j'avais des doutes sur ma sexualité. Pourquoi tu l'as balancé à tout le monde ? Tu n'avais pas le droit.

─ Je ne sais pas. C'est sorti tout seul. J'étais énervé et perturbé et Mr Schuester qui m'assigne cette chanson, c'était trop d'un seul coup.

Jake détaillait ses baskets avec intérêt pour ne pas croiser le regard de Ryder. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su tenir sa langue.

─ Ça fait des semaines que j'ai partagé ce secret avec toi. Après m'avoir affirmé que ça ne te dérangeait pas, que tu me soutenais, on n'en a pas reparlé. Tu n'es plus à l'aise avec le fait que j'aime autant les filles que les mecs ?

─ Non ce... Ce n'est pas ça.

─ Alors c'est quoi ? Ça fait des jours que tu me souffles le froid et le chaud. Je pensais que je me faisais des idées mais après cette esclandre au Glee club, je n'ai plus de doute. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Jake enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et releva la tête pour affronter Ryder.

─ Ton regard sur moi a changé depuis quelques temps.

─ Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda le jeune homme soudain anxieux.

─ Ne joue pas la carte de l'innocence avec moi. J'ai vu comment tu me mates sous la douche par exemple.

─ C'est un pur cliché sur l'homosexualité, répliqua le châtain.

─ Certainement mais c'est la réalité en ce qui te concerne. Et il n'y a pas que sous la douche. Quand tes yeux se posent sur moi, ce n'est plus de manière amicale. Ou pas seulement.

─ Imaginons un instant que ce soit vrai, t'es plutôt pas mal alors tu devrais te sentir flatté au lieu de le prendre avec dégoût.

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre eux. Ils se défiaient du regard. Jake cherchait la réplique qui lui permettrait de reprendre le dessus.

─ Donc j'ai raison. Ton regard sur moi n'est plus seulement amical.

Le ton inquisiteur employé par son ami finit d'énerver Ryder.

─ Oui c'est vrai. Tu me plais ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te sauter dessus à la sortie de la douche et te bloquer contre un casier pour assouvir une pulsion sexuelle. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je sais me tenir !

Voyant Jake se pincer les lèvres, Ryder comprit qu'il avait visé juste.

─ Alors c'est ça. Tu as peur que je te saute dessus, tu as peur de moi.

─ Non !

C'était un cri du cœur que venait de lâcher le métis. Prenant sur lui, il continua.

─ Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de moi, de ma propre réaction.

─ Ta réaction par rapport à quoi ?

Puis soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Ryder.

─ Tu t'es fait des films c'est ça ? Tu m'as imaginé en train de t'embrasser ou de te faire une grande déclaration d'amour n'est-ce pas ? Voire même plus ? Pour voir si tu me rejetterais ou plutôt comment tu le ferais?

─ Ry …

─ Alors ? Tu l'as pensé comment ? le coupa le jeune homme dont la colère ne cessait d'augmenter. Une gifle ? Tu as réfléchi à comment tu allais m'humilier peut-être ?

─ Ry...

─ Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? continua l'adolescent sans laisser Jake s'exprimer. Je ne vais pas abuser de toi dès j'en ai l'occasion ! Tu sais être attiré par quelqu'un n'empêche pas l'amitié. Regarde Sam et Blaine. Je suis certain que Blaine a eu le béguin pour Sam, on l'a tous soupçonné. Et pourtant, ils sont toujours amis. Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en notre relation ? En moi ?

La voix de Ryder tremblait. Sa colère était retombé d'un cran. La déception et la tristesse avaient pris le dessus. Il était en train de perdre son meilleur ami.

─ Tu ne dis rien ? demanda-t-il à Jake qui était resté silencieux.

─ Tu es prêt à m'écouter sans m'interrompre ?

Ryder acquiesça. Il était toujours assis sur le banc et Jake non plus n'avait pas bougé de sa position. Toutefois, le châtain n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi fébrile et stressé.

─ Tu as raison, je me suis fait des films. Dès que j'ai remarqué que tu me regardais différemment... Et bien je ne sais pas...Tu vois c'est assez étrange de sentir sur soi le regard d'un autre mec qui reflète l'envie...

Jake fit une pause dans son récit, le temps d'analyser la réaction de Ryder. Ce dernier était totalement impassible.

─ Ces derniers jours j'étais un peu bizarre parce mon esprit a imaginé tout un tas de situations : toi m'effleurant le bras, me caressant la joue, m'embrassant... C'était assez perturbant. Dans chacun des cas, je...je...je...

─ Tu ?

Ryder se leva et se posta face à Jake.

─ Tu me giflais ? Me frappais ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

─ Ce que je ne faisais pas plutôt ! C'est là tout le problème, je ne te repoussais pas ! Dans chacune de ses putains de situations que ma tête a imaginé je ne faisais rien pour te rembarrer. Je répondais à chacun de tes gestes.

─ Oh.

C'était la seule réponse cohérente que réussit à sortir Ryder.

─ Oh ? Vraiment ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

─ T'es marrant toi ! Tu fantasmes sur moi, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

─ Je ne fantasme pas sur toi !

─ Ah oui ? Et tu appelles ça comment ?

Jake réfléchit une seconde sans trouver quoi répondre.

─ Peu importe. C'est entièrement ta faute. Si tu me regardais pas comme ça, jamais une telle chose serait arrivée. Il faut que tu arrêtes.

─ Que j'arrête ? demanda le jeune homme incrédule. De te regarder ? T'es sérieux là ? Très bien. Mais ne t'avise pas de m'adresser la parole après ça. Et puis surtout arrête de faire l'autruche. Tu peux me blâmer autant que tu veux, ça ne résoudra pas le problème que tu rencontres. Maintenant pousse-toi et fous-moi la paix.

Jake ne bougea pas, lui barrant toujours l'accès à la porte.

─ Attends, Ryder.

─ Je crois que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi passer.

A contre cœur, le métis se décala. Il avait merdé du début à la fin. Et en plus, il avait blessé son meilleur ami. Ryder tendit la main vers la poignée sans un regard pour Jake. Son geste fut stoppé en plein vol par le jeune homme qui lui agrippa le poignet.

─ Je ne veux pas te perdre, déclara Jake.

Cette déclaration eut l'effet escompté puisqu'il sentit Ryder se tendre. Puis, ce dernier se retourna lentement vers son ami.

─ Moi non plus. Mais c'est plutôt difficile de rester ami avec toi si je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder.

Sans un mot, Jake força Ryder à reculer et le jeune homme se retrouva bientôt plaqué contre la porte. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard du métis. Quelque chose que le châtain n'avait pas vu auparavant. Un mélange de trouble, de désir et d'hésitation.

Le visage de Jake se rapprochait du sien, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens.

─ Tu f...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà la bouche de Jake se posait sur la sienne. Un baiser bref, d'à peine une seconde auquel il n'eut pas le temps de répondre encore sous le choc du geste de son ami.

Jake se recula pour dévisager Ryder. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais à nouveau, les lèvres de Jake s'emparaient de siennes. Cette fois, il répondit au baiser. Il passa une main derrière la nuque du métis pour approfondir le baiser et son autre main alla à la rencontre du creux de ses reins.

Le baiser, au début timoré venait de passer à un cran au-dessus. La passion était en train de consumer les deux garçons qui finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle.

Jake sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Ses doigts tremblants vinrent effleurer ses lèvres encore gonflées par le désir.

Ryder attendait avec angoisse la tempête Puckerman. Parce qu'il était évident qu'un tempête allait déferler sur lui même si en soit, il n'était pas l'instigateur de ce baiser. Certes, il aurait peut-être dû le repousser. Toutefois, il n'en avait pas eu la force.

─ Je veux que tu continues à me regarder comme tu le fais, murmura Jake.

─ Quoi ? demanda Ryder peu sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

─ Je veux que tu continues à me regarder comme tu le fais, répéta le métis en le fixant. Mais je veux être le seul que tu regardes de cette manière. C'était con de te demander le contraire. Je me suis habitué à me sentir désirable à tes yeux. C'est...Comment dire ? … Ce n'est pas si désagréable. En fait, si je suis totalement franc, ça ne me déplaît pas. Au contraire.

Jake se tut et attendit que Ryder réagisse. Ce dernier essayait d'assimiler tant bien que mal ce que son ami était en train de dire.

─ Tu m'as embrassé. Pourquoi ?

─ Parce que tes lèvres ne demandaient que ça. Parce que j'en avais envie. Parce que je voulais voir ce que ça faisait et si c'était comme je l'imagine depuis des jours.

─ Et ?

─ C'est encore mieux parce que c'est réel. J'ai cru que j'allais trouvé ça bizarre ou que ça allait me rebuter. A la place j'ai trouvé ça naturel. Comme si mes lèvres étaient faites pour embrasser les tiennes. J'ai embrassé pas mal de filles mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec elles. Ce baiser surpasse tous les autres et les rend bien fades.

─ Tu dis ça mais...

─ J'en pense chaque mot, le coupa Jake.

Ryder ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

─ J'avoue que ce n'était pas mal.

Puis retrouvant son sérieux.

─ Tu ne regrettes pas ? Je te demande ça parce qu'il y a encore quelques minutes tu voulais mettre de la distance avec moi.

─ Mes paroles t'ont blessé tout à l'heure. Je l'ai bien vu et j'en suis désolé. J'ai cru te perdre quand tu as voulu quitter la pièce. Je n'aime pas te voir t'éloigner de moi.

Jake tendit la main vers celle de Ryder et entrelaça leurs doigts.

─ Je veux que tu continues de me regarder avec envie, je veux sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, je veux que tu me touches comme tu l'as fait pendant ce baiser.

─ Tu sais ce que tout ça implique ?

─ Que toi et moi faisons dans les licornes et arcs-en-ciel maintenant ?

─ Et tu es ok avec ça ?

─ Si toi tu l'es alors je le suis. On s'en fout du regard des autres tant qu'on est ensemble ça me va.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ryder qui prit l'initiative du baiser. Il approcha son visage de celui de Jake laissant une infime distance entre eux. Son nez vint caresser celui du métis retardant la rencontre en leur bouche. Leur respiration se faisaient à présent erratiques et un nœud se formait peu à peu au creux de leur estomac par anticipation du baiser à venir. Aucun des deux ne put dire qui céda le premier. Mais ce n'était pas important. Seul ce contact chaud et réconfortant comptait.

Ryder mit fin au baiser à contre cœur car une envie subite de rire le prit.

─ Quoi ?

─ Rien c'est juste que je repensais à ce que je t'ai dis. Comme quoi je savais me tenir, et que je ne te bloquerais pas contre un mur sous le coup d'une pulsion. Toi par contre tu ne peux pas en dire autant.

Jake lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

─ Ose dire que ça t'a déplu !

─ Ne m'agresse pas. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

─ Tu me pardonnes pour tout à l'heure ? demanda timidement le métis.

La main de Ryder vint se poser sur la joue du jeune homme.

─ Evidemment. C'est vrai que j'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement mais j'ai gagné aux changes. Maintenant que mes choses sont claires, on devrait y retourner.

Le châtain voulut ouvrir la porte mais Jake le retint.

─ On leur dit ou pas ?

─ Comme tu veux. C'est tout nouveau pour toi comme pour moi. Personnellement, je me sens prêt mais si ce n'est pas ton cas, on peut attendre.

─ Ils finiront par savoir tôt ou tard. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me cacher. Par contre, j'ai une idée.

Les deux garçons quittèrent les vestiaires et regagnèrent la salle de chant comme si de rien était.

─ Mr Schuester, intervint Jake. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. J'accepte de chanter mais j'aimerais que Ryder m'accompagne.

Ce dernier accepta et laissa la place aux deux garçons.

_**I Kissed A Boy**_

Jake  
**This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
****I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
****It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
****I'm curious for you caught my attention**

**I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chapstick  
I kissed a boy just to try it, I hope my girlfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it**

**No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game, just human natureµ**

Ryder  
**It's not what good boys do, not how they should behave  
****My head gets so confused, hard to obey**

Jake  
**I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chapstick  
I kissed a boy just to try it, I hope my girlfriend don't mind it**

Jake & Ryder**  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it**

**Us boys we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, it's innocent**

**I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chapstick  
I kissed a boy just to try it, I hope my girlfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it**

La musique prit fin et leurs amis applaudirent. Les visages de ces derniers reflétaient la surprise et l'incompréhension. Jake et Ryder avaient fait en sorte que leurs camarades que la chanson avait un réel sens tout en essayant de ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise. A présent, ils se sentaient épiés comme si on essayait de lire à travers eux.

─ Je ne savais pas que Ryder portait du gloss à la cerise*, déclara Kitty amusée.

Au moins si certains avaient encore des doutes quant à nature de la relation entre les deux garçons, Kitty venait de lever le voile.

* * *

**Verdict ? **


End file.
